


Wish I were Heather (or in this case, Rosie)

by SpaceShatters



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Background characters - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or at least that’s what Angel thinks, Rosie and Alastor seem like a couple, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: Angel holds a torch for Al, no biggie, he can deal with it!..Nevermind
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Wish I were Heather (or in this case, Rosie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharCharRose131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharCharRose131/gifts).



> This is heavily inspired by a post on tik tok by @Charcharrose131 of Angel thinking Al has a thing for Rosie- it’s very greatly drawn so I highly recommend checking it out
> 
> Hope you enjoy^^

Sometimes when Angel can’t sleep at night, he thinks of how the hell he got himself into this mess.   
Which is what he is doing right at this moment.

Sure, catching feelings for someone ain’t that unnatural- it can go either one of two ways; they like you back and it goes on from there or they don’t so you spend the next few days eating ice cream and watching rom-com’s to make yourself feel better.

Things are a bit different when one catches feelings for a specific radio demon.

He accepted it pretty early on after a few days of moping around because of course he had to have feelings for that prick–

contrary to popular belief, Angel is good at not acting on feelings-  
He came from a strict mafia family in the 1900s for crying out loud, he got pretty good at hiding his real feelings after he found out he wasn't into girls.

So after those few days of letting himself eat ice cream to feel better, he was all good!

Even came up with this plan that was bound to work! 

Try getting on Al’s good side so he’d have a 50/50 chance of having his feelings returned.

And it was working!

Until _she_ decided to pay them a visit

Angel can pinpoint the _second_ that his heart broke

He and Alastor were sharing some witty banter at the bar, which he counted as a step forward from what they had before, you know, the usual.

_”So I tell her, ’ Molls, correct me if I’m wrong but bees tend ta get kinda mad when you poke their hive right?, and this girl, she—”_

_”Oh Alastor!”_

_Almost immediately, Al’s attention went from the funny story Angel was telling, to the woman that had just entered the main lobby._

_And boy did his expression change-_

_His eyes seemed to brighten at the mere sound of her voice, and when he looked towards her?  
Whew, he looked like he was on cloud nine!_

_”Excuse me Angel, ” he murmured before promptly standing up and waltzing over to the tall woman who Angel hadn’t seen before_

_”Rosie! Wonderful to see you, my sweet, it’s been quite some time” and it wasn't just the way that he greeted her that made Angel’s chest ache-  
It was the way that she stuck her hand out expectantly, the way that Alastor took it without hesitancy and pressed a kiss to it, and the way this ’Rosie’ chick giggled delightedly._

_”Oh it sure has, and look at you! Looks like you haven’t aged one bit!”_

_They shared a laugh and talked but the rest of the conversation was a blur to Angel_

_There was just that uncomfortable feeling in his chest, stomach-churning._

_Thinking he had at least a bit of a chance was now ruined by that interaction-  
The way Al looked at her?  
He never looked at Angel that way._

Nails digging into his palms, Angel curses loudly as he turns in his bed, waking up Fat Nuggets but he doesn't mind that right now-

”Fuckin _dammnit_...”

It didn't stop at just that one occasion, no no, after that day?

Rosie had visited regularly-

Always stealing Alastor away from him

How can he hate her?  
She clearly makes Al happy and isn't that what he should care about?

But then again, he kinda wishes she were gone sometimes-

Not so he’d have a chance, but so he’d stop having to look as Al’s face brightens at her very presence and that measured ” _Excuse me, Angel_ ” he says every time makes Angel just more aware of the fact that he prefers Rosie’s company over his.

Tonight was the last straw

It’s also the reason why he’s crying in bed right now instead of being with everyone downstairs for the party Charlie insisted on throwing

The Christmas party.

Or as she likes to call it ”Kristler!”

They were all sitting around the Christmas tree that Alastor had gotten them from..who knows where and all drinking some hot chocolate ,because during the winter season down in hell it does get freezing..as hell- _heh_ , and Angel had stepped out for a bit to go to the kitchen and get the cookies he and Niffty had made 

When he came back, he saw what he normally saw when Alastor talked with Rosie- all genuine smiles, all-natural laughs, and their closeness.

What bothered him the most was that Rosie said something, he wasn't too far away to hear it but the music and other conversations muffled it, and Alastor seemed to take action immediately-  
Making a big show of taking his jacket off and draping it over her shoulder’s, this making the woman giggle, delighted- like she had when Angel first saw her

He had excused himself from the party not even five minutes later as to not see them acting so lovey-dovey, after of course taking a large swig of the eggnog Husk made and getting scolded by Vaggien because he had to deal with his feelings somehow right?

And so here he is now, laying on his bed- on the blanket- in the dress that he had chosen tonight specifically to maybe get Alastor to compliment him, his eyeliner smudged because of the tears staining his cheeks and staring at the ceiling.

Questioning his afterlife choices

Of course the first time he catches feelings in hell has to be like this, he likes someone and they don’t like him back because they like someone else-

Fucking hell, it’s funny that he thought he had a chance at all-

Alastor clearly saw and still sees his presence as a nuisance- just barely tolerates him

There’s a knock at the door and Angel has half the mind not to respond bit after a moment of thought, he yells back a   
”Be there in a minute!” before rubbing at his eyes, trying to get the make up that had run down his cheeks off as best he can

After checking himself in the mirror, he gives a small nod and then walks to the door, opening it  
”Princess?” he asks

”Angel! I wanted to check on you, since you normally stay until the very end of parties like that..” Charlie greets, smiling and waving awkwardly-

Pfft- this girl never fails to liven up the mood

”Well, a’ just felt a bit too tipsy to deal with other people” he answers, putting on his best smile, hoping it’ll fool her-  
It normally does, he’s an actor after all 

”You barely had anything to drink though..minus the eggnog you took a sip out of but that wasn’t even two glasses worth of alcohol!”

Ah, _busted_.

”Hahah- alright alright, ya got me..I came over here ta...get a stress reliever, ” he quirks his eyebrows up and down suggestively ”if ya get what ’m saying”

Charlie is silent for a minute before she crosses her arms over her chest  
”Angel, ” she says softly ”I understand that you might not want to say what’s on your mind but you don’t have to lie”

And that just makes his whole evening bad again, the slightly hurt look that she gives him

”It’s uh..that Rosie chick” he mutters, looking down instead of meeting her gaze

”The lady with Alastor?”

He nods

”Has she done anything to you?” she asks ”if so, I can always make it so she doesn't come to the hotel- you know I can do that- she isn't a guest here, just visits Al sometimes”

Part of Angel wants to nod again– because yes she has done something, stolen Alastor from him– let Charlie make her stop coming over

But he knows he shouldn’t

And so he doesn’t

”Nah, she didn’t do nothin’.” he reassured the princess-  
This is his time to ask however- a question that's been nagging him ”You’ve noticed Al getting real giddy when he’s around her, right?”

”..Well now that I think about it, yeah!” she nods thoughtfully ”It’s probably because he hasn't seen her in a while”

”But they’ve spent an entire two weeks chatting”

”Well apparently it’s been a few years- Rosie has an emporium y’know”

No he didn't know but he doesn't really care either-  
The fact that she works is just a reminder that she has a job that’s far more respectable..by Alastor.

”Really? I didn't know that” he tries to make his voice sound as not un-caring as possible but with the look that Charlie gives him, he can see it doesn't work

”Do you not like her?”

Yep, that’s it. For very valid reasons

”Not like her?” Angel repeats with a huff ”What gave you that impression?”

Charlie’s eyebrow quirks up as if silently saying ’really?’

”Okay fine...maybe I don’t like her”

The princess smiles, almost as if she thinks they’re getting somehwere  
”And why is that?”

...

..

.

Dammnit, the temptation to get what’s been happening off his chest is hard to resist

But as mentioned before,  
Angel can push his feelings way down and not let them show

”She’s jus’ kinda...anoying, always so smiley”

”Alastor’s always smiling”

_He doesn’t count_

”I’m used to Alastor’s cheery bullshit, hers is more annoying”

Charlie sighs, shaking her head a bit   
”Alastor doesn't seem to mind her presence and he causes less trouble when she’s around, ” she explains ”so I think she should stay.   
I’m sure you’ll like her of you talked!”

As if

”Well...if that’s it then I’d very much like to go back to petting my pig, so like” he makes a swooping motion with one hand and cracks a small smile when Charlie giggles

”Okay Angel, we’re downstairs if you need anything” she concludes, beginning to walk down the hall

”Sheesh, thanks mom!” he calls after her, earning another laugh

And with that, he closes the door behind him and walks back to his bed, sitting down-

Fat nuggets snort in his direction, get to g up and nosing his way in between Angel’s side and his arm-  
He smiles bitterly, picking his pig up

”What a mess, huh Nuggs?”

His boy gives a small snort in response and Angel’s feels the corners of his lips tug up a bit more 

Suppose he’ll just have to deal with Alastor and Rosie making kissy faces at each other

he’s fine with that, not really, but Alaator being happy- however cheesy it sounds- is more important than his.

He can simply avoid the demon, now that’s an idea

He’s sure that Al wouldn't even notice, he’s too busy giving Rosie goo-goo eyes, actually- right now or at some point this evening, he’s sure those two will end up under a mistletoe and kiss

Angel’s stomach churns, his chest aching

Out of all the demon’s he has to have feelings for, it’s one of hell’s most powerful demons, it’s the touch-averse asshole who can’t seem to shut up or focus on one thing at a time, it’s the same demon that also doesn’t share his feelings

Ouch, thanks for that last bit

The spider demon spends the rest of the night in his room, questioning how in the hell he got himself into this bullshit.

Is this the late torture that hell has given him?

He wouldn't be surprised if it is

Tonight, Alastor had given Rosie his suit-jacket-  
And Angel is sure that, that stings the most

Because only a few weeks ago, the radio demon had given him the jacket after he stayed out in the rain too long-

Out of the few times in hell that it rained, it had to be when Angel came back from a terrible session

And of course, Alastor was there, saw him opening up the door and warped next to him immediately- making a grand gesture similar to when he gave Rosie his jacket and putting it around Angel’s shoulders, saying a cheerful yet soft

”Smile my dear, whatever demon caused that frown isn’t worth your tears”

And boy did that make him feel things

So to see the demon doing the same for a different chick?

Oh it stings, it stings _bad_

But at the moment?

Angel let's it sting, the pain in his chest making him feel numb and to be honest?

He deserves it

•••——————•••

”Alastor darling, where’s that _tall-light-and-handsome_ spider you’ve been telling me about?” Rosie asks Alastor, taking a sip of her hot chocolate after Al draped his jacket over her shoulders helping her feel warmer

”..I’m unsure, Rosie dear, he’s been rather..distant lately”

”Hm, well I’m sure it’s nothing” she shrugs, giving him a pat on the shoulder ”You know, I’d like to meet him- anyone who makes my boy speak of them this much is _clearly_ special”

Rosie laughs as Alastor splutters defensively, catching a glimpse of a tall white figure slipping away rather quickly after pausing in the doorway for a moment..


End file.
